Everything Will Change
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: Sakura tahu, segala sesuatu di dunia ini dapat berubah, termasuk kekasihnya yang dingin dan arogan. Akashi Seijuuro


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan teman-temannya masih milik Om **Masashi Kishimoto** , begitupula dengan Akashi dan teman-temannya yang hanya milik Om **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. Tapi kalo cerita ini cuma milik saya ( **Bang Kise Guanteng** ) xD

 **Warning!**

 _AU, OoC, Typo(s), Plot rush, etc._

[Seijuuro A., Sakura H.]

 _If you don't like it, don't read it._ simple kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Happy Reading, minna-san_ ^_^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tahu, setelah kekalahan Rakuzan oleh Seirin pada _Winter Cup_ dua bulan lalu, Akashi –kekasihnya– banyak berubah. Dia memang tidak menjadi manusia arogan dan dingin seperti dulu, tetapi ia lebih banyak diam. Nilai akademiknya memang tidak berubah, tetapi Akashi lebih senang menyendiri. Bahkan ia tak menyentuh benda bulat orange kesukaannya saat benda itu menggelinding kearahya.

"Akashi- _kun_ , ayo ma–"

"Kau saja, aku sedang ingin sendiri." Potong Akashi. Sakura tampak kecewa, tapi ia _harus_ mengerti.

"B-baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya?" Pamitnya. Akashi diam saja. Sebenarnya ia tak tega melihat wajah kecewa wanita yang dicintainya. Tapi membiarkan Sakura berada didekatnya akan membuatnya lemah. Ia sedang labil akhir-akhir ini. Kemarin itu, adalah kekalahan pertama yang ia terima selama hidupnya.

Hari ini sekolah libur. Sakura membuat _onigiri_ kesukaan kekasihnya dan pergi ke rumah Akashi tanpa memberi tahunya terlebih dahulu. Ia tahu, Akashi akan punya beribu alasan agar ia tidak mengunjungi kekasih merahnya itu _. Baka Akashi, keras kepalanya masih saja tak berubah._ -Sakura merutuk dalam hati.

Dan di sinilah Sakura, berdiri di depan pintu kamar sang kekasih. Sebenarnya sudah dari lima menit yang lalu ia berdiri di sana. Ada sebersit keraguan dalam hatinya. Ia takut Akashi tak menyukai kehadirannya seperti yang dulu-dulu. Ia takut kekasihnya menjadi dingin seperti dulu lagi.

 _Tidak, jangan lagi._ Mohonnya.

Sakura sibuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya guna menghilangkan semua fikiran jelek yang menghampiri kepala _pink-_ nya, sampai tak sadar pintu marmer di depannya terbuka dengan Akashi yang menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Sa-kura?" Panggilnya tak yakin. Sakura berjengit, hampir saja melemparkan kotak bekalnya kewajah tampan kekasihnya. "Sedang apa?" Tanyanya sambil mengulum senyum.

" _Ano_ , Akashi- _kun_ , jangan marah dulu ya. Aku cuma –"

" _Hmph_ , kenapa tak langsung masuk. Ayo!" Sakura yang masih bingung mencari alasan dibuat terkejut ketika Akashi menarik tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat tercengang ketika melihat kamar kekasihnya yang biasanya selalu rapi itu tampak berantakan. Coret. Sangat berantakan.

"Aku yakin, kau tak menyuruh seorang _maid_ untuk membersihkan kamarmu." Ucap Sakura sambil mengambil pakaian Akashi yang berserakan di lantai. "Ini seperti bukan kau!" Gumamnya gemas. Gadis itu kemudian membuka lemari yang ada dipojok ruangan. "Lihat! Apa benar Akashi Seijuro yang kukenal seperti ini?" Sakura menoleh ke Akashi yang duduk anteng di ranjangnya.

"Hn." Gumamnya. Sakura sepenuhnya mengahadap Akashi sekarang. Ia bisa melihat wajah itu sedikit tirus dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya. Tanpa sadar Sakura menatap lembut wajah Akashi yang menunduk. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya kemudian berjalan mendekati kekasihnya dan menggenggam tanganya.

"Ini bahkan sudah dua bulan, apa kau masih belum bisa menerimanya." Ucapnya sambil mengelus tangan kekar yang ada di genggamannya. Akashi melirik sekilas wajah Sakura, lalu kembali menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti mengapa kau bisa sebegininya hanya karena hal itu. Kalah itu wajar, kan?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti!" Sentak pemuda itu sambil bangkit berdiri. Di arahkannya tungkai kakinya menuju balkon. Menumpu kedua sikunya di pembatas balkon tersebut sambil menatap luasnya langit biru di atas sana. "Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Aku malu pada Tetsuya." Akashi mengusap wajahnya gusar sebelum kembali berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Seharusnya kau tidak berada disini, harusnya kamu pergi dariku. Dari aku yang arogan ini."

"Ini memang tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya, Akashi- _kun_. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba dari awal lagi. Kekalahan itu bukan akhir dari segalanya kan? Dan satu lagi, aku tak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Aku akan di sini, selalu ada untukmu, karena aku mencintaimu, Akashi." Nafas Sakura tersenggal, dia baru saja meluapkan emosinya yang terpendam beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Akashi sendiri merasa tersentuh dengan perkataan gadis merah mudanya itu. Sakura benar. Kekasihnya itu benar. Maka ketika ia melihat wajah kekasihnya yang berkaca-kaca, ia segera berlari menerjang Sakura dengan pelukannya. Gadis itu tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia membalas pelukan itu sambil terisak di dada kekasihnya.

Harusnya dia menyadarinya, dari dulu gadis ini tak pernah menyerah untuknya. Selama ini Sakura tak pernah menyerah dengan segala sikapnya. Lama dalam posisi seperti itu, Akashi baru sadar jika Sakura sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Ia membaringkan dengan hati-hati tubuh kekasihnya di ranjang setelah merapikannya sedikit. Membenarkan posisinya, Akashi lantas menatap wajah damai gadisnya. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk seperti ini untuk dirinya.

Lihatlah, mata hijau hutannya yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya yang sedikit bengkak, dan juga bulu matanya yang lentik tampak basah. Pandangan Akashi turun kebawah, melihat hidung kecil yang tidak terlalu mancung tapi begitu pas di wajah sang kekasih. Lalu, pipi _chubby_ -nya yang sering merona, dan juga bibir _peach-_ nya yang menggoda.

Ah, iya. Selama berpacaran , mereka belum pernah berciuman. Hanya sebatas pelukan, itupun Sakura yang lebih sering memeluknya. Bahkan, dalam hati, Akashi tidak pernah memungkiri bahwa ia ingin menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

Lalu entah dorongan dari mana, Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik perutnya ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan. Pria dengan rambut merah itu dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya, melihat wajah Sakura yang tetap tenang dalam tidurnya.

" _Arigato_." Ia bergumam sebelum mengecup dahi lebar kekasihnya dan pergi keluar kamar. Sebelum itu ia sempat melihat kembali ruangannya yang memang cukup berantakan. Ah, Sakura benar. Mungkin ia akan menyuruh _maid_ -nya membersihkan kamarnya, agar Sakura tetap tidur dengan nyaman.

Bahkan Sakura sampai melupakan _onigiri special-_ nya.

=0=0=0=

" _Eumh_.." Gadis itu sedikit menggeliat di atas ranjangnya. Ia melirik jam diatas nakas, sudah jam enam sore. **_Enam sore._**

 _What?_

Sakura segera meloncat dari atas ranjang, membuat pria yang ada di meja belajar menoleh heran.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Tanyanya sambil menghampiri sang pujaan hati.

"A-akashi- _kun_." Pekiknya terkejut. Alis pink-nya mengernyit heran. Mengapa bisa ada Akashi di kamarnya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

 _Lho, kok?_ Akashi pun jadi bingung sendiri mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. "Tentu saja, inikan kamarku." Jawabnya.

Ah, ya, dia lupa. Diakan dari tadi pagi di rumah Akashi sampai tertidur pula. "Kurasa aku harus pulang, Akashi- _kun_." Pamitnya sambil mengambil tasnya yang ada diatas meja. Melihat itu Akashi segera menangkap tangan Sakura, menghentikan niat gadis itu yang ingin pergi dari rumahnya.

"Kau menginap di sini. Aku sudah menelepon kerumahmu, ayah dan ibumu sedang menghadiri pesta kolega mereka tadi sore dan akan pulang besok."

"T-tapi aku tidak bawa baju ganti dan buku pelajaranku tertinggal di sana. Akukan juga harus sekolah besok." Ujar Sakura lagi. Dia sebenarnya tidak keberatan menginap di rumah Akashi, hanya saja ia sedikit canggung dengan ayah pemuda itu. Walaupun mereka sudah kenal dekat sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya, Sakura. Kau tenang saja. Sekarang kau mandi dan turun kebawah, kita akan makan malam." Akashi mengecup pipinya sekilas sebelum melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah merona sambil menyentuh pipinya yang masih basah karena baru saja dikecup oleh kekasihnya.

=0=0=0=

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga suka bermain _game_?" Tanya Sakura ketika mereka selesai makan malam. Ia melihat Akashi tengah duduk dengan badan menyandar ke kepala ranjang sambil memegang _gadget_ -nya.

"Hn. Sebagai pelarian."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya. Akashi menyudahi permainannya, meletakkan benda dalam pegangannya dan menatap wajah polos Sakura yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Untuk menghilangkan rasa _stress_ -ku selama dua bulan kemarin, aku bermain _game_ untuk membuang-buang waktu."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, lalu meringsut mendekati Akashi dan memeluknya dari samping. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sambil balas memeluk Sakura, sesekali mengecup puncak kepala gadisnya yang begitu wangi.

"Aku senang kau sudah berubah. Kau jadi lebih hangat, kau tahu?" Akashi tak menjawab, dia masih asik menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara helaian _pink_ yang begitu wangi itu. "Mungkin aku akan berterima kasih kepada Kagami dan Tetsu- _kun_ atau semua tim Basket Seirin sekalian." Ujar Sakura berapi-api. Kebahagiaan tergambar jelas pada wajahnya.

"Hm? Untuk apa?" Alis Akashi menukik, tak mengerti dengan maksud kekasih _pink_ -nya yang satu ini.

Sakura mendongak menatap polos kekasihnya, "karena mereka kau jadi berubah semakin baik. Karena mereka aku juga tak akan pernah lagi ingin melempar wajah tampanmu dengan sepatuku." Ujarnya sambil mengusap helaian merah kekasihnya.

"Memangnya kau pernah ingin melakukannya?" Tanyanya. Matanya memicing, berpura-pura tersinggung dengan ucapan Sakura barusan.

Sakura mengangguk, sambil merengut, "Hm. Waktu kau begitu sombong saat menjadi Raja dalam dua tahun berturut-turut. Kau bahkan tak perduli padaku saat itu." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, balas berpura-pura marah.

"Maaf." Gumamnya lirih sambil memandang wajah kekasihnya yang sedang cemberut.

"Hm, tak apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok." Sakura semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pria-nya. "Hum~ Kau wangi sekali, Akashi-kun!" Sakura terus menyesap wangi Akashi lamat-lamat.

"Kau juga wangi." Akashi mencium rambut Sakura. Menyesap wangi yang hanya dimiliki gadisnya. Sakura merona. Namun ternyata, Akashi tak hanya sampai disitu, dia mengecup pelan pelipis kekasihnya, kemudian mata Sakura yang terpejam, dan terakhir kedua belah pipinya yang _chubby._

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, menatap Akashi yang nyatanya juga sedang menatapnya dalam. Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi berada di dada Akashi, mulai meremas pelan piama kekasihnya itu ketika merasakan bibir Akashi memagut bibirnya lembut. Akashi melumat bibir atas Sakura, sesekali menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan lidah hangatnya. Sakura sedikit menggerang ditengah pagutan mereka.

Akashi menidurkan Sakura keranjangnya tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat dengan tubuhnya yang setengah menindih tubuh Sakura. Akashi menyudahi ciumannya, menatap Sakura yang tengah menatapnya sayu. Akashi mengecup bibir itu sekilas, lalu ke jidat lebar Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan senyum pemuda itu di sana.

"Ayo tidur, besok kita harus sekolah."

Akashi mematikan lampu dan menarik Sakura dalam rengkuhan tangan kekarnya. Memeluk kekasihnya erat sampai pagi menjelang.

* * *

=0=0=0=

* * *

Sakura menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Cahaya matahari yang mengintip malu-malu melalui ventilasi sedikit mengganggunya. Ia kemudian bangkit dan duduk diatas ranjang menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang, mengumpulkan sebagian nyawanya yang tampak enggan kembali.

Sakura melirik kesamping, tempat Akashi tidur. Pria itu sudah tidak ada diranjangnya. Gadis itu lalu menoleh, melihat jam bulat perak di atas nakas. Masih setengah jam lagi untuk berangkat kesekolah.

…

…

Pemandangan yang Akashi lihat saat pertama kali masuk ke dalam kamarnya adalah; Sakura yang tengah memasukkan buku-buku dan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas.

Gadis itu melemparkan senyum manis sehangat menatari miliknya pada Akashi yang dib alas dengan senyum yang sama.

"Berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan antusias Sakura.

=0=0=0=

Teriknya sinar matahari di atas sana tak membuat semangat para pemain yang sedang bergulat dengan benda bulat berwarna orange yang telah membawa nama baik Rakuzan pada Winter Cup dua bulan yang lalu.

Sakura berdiri di depan Akashi yang sekarang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya. "Kau yakin ingin bermain?" tanyanya kemudian setelah lama berdiam diri.

"Hn. Memangnya ada apa?"

Gadis merah muda itu mengerutkan dahi, "tidak apa-apa." Katanya akhirnya. Sakura lebih memilih menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan Akashi melakukan apa yang menjadi keinginannya.

Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri lalu mengacak-acak surai pink gadisnya. "Kau cukup diam dan lihat saja. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja," katanya kemudian.

"Lagipula ini saatnya Rakuzan kembali bangkit." Gumamnya sebelum keluar. Dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan lagi senyumnya karena perkataan kekasih merahnya itu.

Itu memang benar, ini adalah awal dari bangkitnya Rakuzan. Karena kekalahan bukan hanya milik mereka. Keterpurukan adalah suatu hal yang membuat mereka menjadi satu, dan tidak saling menyombongkan diri.

Dan Sakura bersyukur karena itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End.

* * *

Fyuh ~ akhirnya selesai. Terimakasih buat yang bersedia membaca ya.


End file.
